A NEW START
by knight warrior
Summary: Walang nagawa si Natsuki ng magdesisyon ang ama na ipakasal siya, sumunod siya tulad ng nakagawian.. but then her father died.. her secretary, now was her guardian advice her to start new, to do what she want to do.. she take it, but she had her wife that she didn't love, kilala niya rin ang ugali nito and she didn't like it..Binantaan siya nito na guguluhin ang buhay niya..


SORRY guys... if you notice the name of the characters in my previous story was all the same.. I just don't want to change the character names of my story, so sorry.. I hope you still like it...

**A NEW START**

Simula pa pagkabata ay sunud-sunuran na si Kuga Natsuki sa kanyang ama na si Kuga Nathan, may-ari at CEO ng Kuga Group of Company. Lahat itinuro sa kanya, maliit hanggang sa malaki, mahirap man o simple, pati na rin puso niya ay namanhid na rin. Utos lang ng ama ang sinusunod niya. Katulad na lang ng pag-aasawa sa murang edad ay sinunod niya.  
"You know Yuuki Nao?"  
"Hai."  
"Marry her, she's the right one for you and she was a big help in our company."  
"I will father, if that's what you want."  
"Good, that's my son."  
A simple like that and Natsuki married Nao. Okay naman ang pagsasama nila pero ni walang nangyari sa kanila, lalo na't magkaiba sila ng tinutulugan, even a kiss ay wala. Dahil dun nainip si Nao.  
Di naman kalaunan ay binawian ang ama ng buhay. Namatay ito sa cancer. Natsuki didn't even laid a single tear when her father died. Dahil dito ay siya na ang bagong may-ari at CEO ng KGC, even if she's still a highschool student. Nando'n naman si Ms. Yohko para gabayan siya, ito na rin ang nagsisilbing guardian niya since she was just a 17 years old.  
Pero hindi pa tapos ang problema niya, Nao was still with her.  
"Ayaw niyo po ba muna umuwi Sir? Naghihintay ang asawa niyo."  
"Pabayaan mo siya."  
"Sir okay lang po ba kung makialam na ako?"  
"Ano yun Ms. Yohko?"  
"Concern lang ako sa inyo Sir."  
"Ganun ba, go ahead."  
"4 months na ho kayong mag-asawa at wala pa rin po'ng pagbabago."  
"It was not my fault, it was hers."  
"Kayo rin po may kasalanan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hindi na po ninyo nagagampanan ang pagiging asawa niyo sa kanya."  
"Si Papa ang may gusto nito, hindi ako."  
"I'm sorry Sir pero wala na po ang Papa niyo, gumawa po kayo sa sarili niyong desisyon, ano po ba talaga ang gusto niyong mangyari sa buhay niyo Sir?"  
Hindi naman makasagot si Natsuki.  
"Buhay niyo po yan Sir, hindi sa kanya, Sir mahal niyo po ba si Ma'am Nao?"  
"Hindi ko alam."  
"Sir baka magsisi kayo sa huli, bata pa po kayo."  
"Ganun ba yun?"  
"Opo."  
"Hindi ko alam yan, hindi yan itinuro sa akin ni Papa."  
"Okay lang po yun Sir, hayaan niyo po'ng gabayan ko kayo."  
And Natsuki smiled, "sige Ms. Yohko, maraming salamat."  
"Walang anuman po."

IT was late at night when Natsuki got home. Sumalubong naman si Nao sa kanya, may dala na itong mga gamit, napatingin naman siya dito.  
"Wag mo akong pigilan."  
"Bakit nandito ka pa kung ganun, pwede ka ng umalis," at dinaanan lang ito.  
"Natsuki!"  
Tumigil naman si Natsuki at muling lumingon.  
"Ayoko na."  
"Divorce ba ang kailangan mo, yung hindi na talaga magtatagpo ang landas natin hanggang sa kabilang buhay? Yes? I will give it to you tomorrow, first thing in the morning," and she took off her ring out of her finger at ibinigay kay Nao, "pakitapon, lalabas ka rin lang naman, yung pinto na rin paki-lock," at nagtuluy-tuloy na.  
"WALANG HIYA KA TALAGA!" and stormed out of the house.  
Huling narinig ni Natsuki ang malakas na pagdabog ng pinto.

AND voila! Natsuki and Nao took a divorce at hindi na nila pinatagal pa.  
"Ms. Yohko tama ba ang ginawa ko?"  
"Kung magaan ang pakiramdam niyo, opo."  
"I am, I feel at ease."  
"See?"  
"Wow."  
"Sir gusto niyo po bang bumalik sa pag-aaral? Tapusin ang highschool niyo."  
"Gusto ko sana pero pwede pa ba ako?"  
"Opo, wag niyo na pong problemahin ako na ho ang bahala."  
"Okay, even a house hanapan mo ako."  
"Yung malaki po ba?"  
"Hmm.. I think a condo is enough."  
"Okay Sir, right away."  
"Asikasuhin mo na rin ang papeles ng mga Yuuki, ayoko ng maging parte sila ng company."  
"Sir pa'no po ang Board?"  
"Alam na nila ang desisyon ko and it's okay, wala din namang partisipasyon ang mga Yuuki kung tutuusin, you know me Ms. Yohko, hindi lang pera ang kailangan ko, utak din."  
"Okay Sir."  
"Siguraduhin mong wala na akong kaugnayan sa kanila."  
"Yes Sir."  
After Natsuki took Yohko's advice, unti-unti ng naiintindihan ni Natsuki ang mga bagay-bagay. May mga gusto rin siya na ayaw ng ama. It was hard for her to disobey her father, but she's happy on what she was doing.

"MS. YOHKO nakahanap ka na ba ng taong pwedeng tumao sa condo ko habang wala ako dun?"  
"Meron naman po Sir pero hindi po siya pwede manatili."  
"That's fine with me, estudyante din ba siya?"  
"Opo Sir."  
"Really and hey, do you get it? My school papers and uniform?"  
"Yes Sir I have it in my desk, wait a sec," and left.  
Naghintay naman si Natsuki.  
Nang mapansin niyang pumasok na ito ay nagtanong siya.  
"Kailan daw siya pwede?"  
"Sinabihan ko na po'ng mamaya."  
"That was good," at tumingala and she saw her uniform, she even raise her left brow when she saw it, "ganyan ba talaga kaiksi ang school uniform ng Fuuka Gakuen Academy?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Woah.. great."  
"Wag po kayong mag-alala, rubber shoes po ang pinili ko, wala naman daw problema sa kanila."  
"Sige, kailan daw?"  
"This Monday Sir, wala na po kayong kailangang problemahin, okay na po ang lahat."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Then Yohko put her school things in the sofa, then she left.  
Dun na tiningnan ni Natsuki ang mga gamit niya.  
"Okay na okay ang mga aralin, nothing to worry about," and continue her exploration.

NATSUKI got home late as she usually do. She already expected her new servant in her new condo kaya naman hinanap niya ito. Then she saw her in the kitchen.  
She found her sexy in its own school uniform and she bet the girl was beautiful. She cleared her thoroat to get her attention and it was successful.  
The girl was beautiful, ito ang una niyang papuri sa isang babae, kaya hindi niya alam kung ano ang iba pa.  
She look her up to down at mataas ito konti sa kanya. Maayos din ito manamit. Her beauty is exceptional. Idagdag pa ang mala-ruby eyes nitong mga mata at ang korte ng mga labi nito.  
"Fujino Shizuru?"  
"Hai."  
"Ituloy mo lang ang pagluluto mo."  
"Sige po."  
"So, what's your connection in Fujino Corp.?"  
Segundo bago ito sumagot, "nagkataon lang po."  
"Oh really, may mga ganun nga, kanina ka pa ba dito?"  
"5:30 na po ako nakarating, may gawain pa po kasi ako sa school."  
_'Iba ang uniform niya, sayang hindi ko siya mautusan,'_ "it's fine, I don't mind either."  
"Thank you po."  
"Kumain muna tayo bago kita interview-hin."  
"Okay lang po ba na sabay tayo?"  
"I will not mind, call me when you're done."  
"Hai."  
And Natsuki left.  
Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Shizuru.

NAG-IISANG anak si Fujino Shizuru ni Fujino Shizuna, may-ari at CEO ng Fujino Corp., ng pumanaw si Fujino Sean.  
Kabaliktaran si Shizuru kay Natsuki. May pagka-rebelde si Shizuru. Sinusunod lang kung ano ang gusto. Gustong may mapatunayan. Wala namang pakialam ang ina niya sa kanya, lalo na nung lumayas siya, ni hindi siya nito hinanap.  
May sarili siyang apartment, gamit ang sariling pera, kinita niya mula sa pinapasukang trabaho. Ini-rekomenda lang siya ng isang kaibigan na mamasukan bilang katulong. Malaki naman ang offer kaya sinunggaban na niya.  
"Buti na lang gwapo ang amo ko, hindi ako manghihinayang, hay sana mabait din siya para walang problema."

WHILE taking a half bath, sumagi sa isip ni Natsuki ang mukha ni Shizuru, her innocent smile and face. She wants to see her and she don't know why. Hindi niya ito naramdaman noon. Pero naalala niya ang sinabi ni Ms. Yohko, do what you think is right, just follow your heart. So she went out and get dress quickly. Dun naman nag-ring ang phone niya.  
"Ms. Yohko."  
"I bet you already see her."  
"Yeah I did but.. are you sure she worked before as a servant?"  
"Yes Sir, ako po mismo ang nag-interview sa kanya, bakit po Sir malayo po ba sa hitsura niya?"  
"Yes, mukhang mas mapagkamalan ko pang katulong si Nao kaysa sa kanya," and she heard her chuckle, "I'm serious."  
"Alam ko po yun Sir, sasabihin niyo lang po kung hindi niyo siya nagustuhan."  
"I will."  
"Green folder Sir, nasa mesa niyo, andyan po lahat ng info niya."  
"Okay sige, thanks, magpahing ka na."  
"Kayo rin po."  
And end call. Dun naman siya nagbihis.

SHIZURU was preparing the food when her boss came.  
"Sir tamang-tama po, nakahanda na."  
"Umupo ka na."  
Nahihiya man ay sabay silang kumain.  
Pagkatapos ay interview na.  
"You're one older than me, mas mataas ka rin kaysa sa akin."  
"Compliment po ba yan Sir?"  
"I don't know, if you want to take it as a compliment."  
"Okay," _'grebeh naman 'to hindi marunong mag-appreciate.'  
_"You have a good record, you can work in the office even if you're still in highschool, why servant?"  
"Mas madali po kasi, sa tingin ko."  
"Well you're right about that, lalo na kapag wala kang karanasan."  
_'Ayan bumawi,'_ and she got smile.  
"Wala akong nakikitang mali sa mga papeles mo."  
"Salamat po."  
"I will make it short and quick para makauwi ka na, nasabi na sa akin ni Yohko ang mga conditions mo, may idadagdag ka ba dun?"  
"Okay lang po ba yun sa inyo?"  
"Every conditions has a reason so nothing's wrong with it."  
"Okay, wala na po akong idadagdag, yun lang po."  
"Kung ganun ako naman."  
"Sige po."  
"Rule #1, you're not my servant, ang gawin mo lang dito sa condo ay magluto at bantayan ito hanggang sa makauwi ako, okay lang sa akin kung ano ang gawin mo sa mga appliances dito, wag mo lang sisirain, for short ituring mo na ring bahay 'to, hindi ka rin naman magugutom dahil puno yang ref parati."  
"Nakuha ko po."  
"Good, #2, text mo ako pag ano'ng oras ka nandito, hindi mo rin ako pwedeng lokohin dahil may logbook sa ibaba."  
"Promise po."  
"#3, ayoko ng may ibang tao dito maliban sa'yo siyempre, ikaw lang at si Ms. Yohko ang pinapayagan ko dito, ikaw ang mananagot kapag meron."  
"Hindi ko po yun gagawin."  
"#4 dapat kadauwi ko yung pagkain ko mainit pa at ready na."  
"Sige po walang problema."  
"#5, condo ko 'to kaya sundin mo ako, territory lang, kung ako ang nasa territory mo sabihin mo lang at susunod ako."  
"Mas maganda yung number 5."  
"May boyfriend ka ba o wala?"  
"Wala po."  
"Mabuti kung ganun dahil ayokong iba ang aura mo at lasa ng luto mo, ngayong natikman ko na ito, maintain mo lang."  
"Approve."  
"Hindi mo na kailanga'ng problemahin ang pauwi dahil ihahatid kita."  
"Ah sige po," '_ang sweet naman.'  
_"Tungkol sa sahod mo, ako ang magbabayad ng school fees mo."  
"Tungkol po diyan hindi po yu kalakihan..."  
"Wala akong pakialam iung maliit o malaki yang school fees mo, wag mo ng problemahin yun ako na ang bahala."  
"Ang sahod ko..."  
"Patapusin mo muna ako, #6 yun."  
"Sige po."  
"#7, kapag kinakausap kita wagnkang yumuyuko, ayoko nun, naiinsulto ako."  
"Sige po," _'matutunaw ako nito.'  
_"Ganyan nga, tungkol sa sahod mo, hindi yu mababawasan kahit ako pa ang magbabayad ng school fees mo, maganda ang school records mo at grades, ayokong mawala yun dahil sa walang kwentang school fees na yan, para na rin wala ka ng i-dahilan para tumigil sa pag-aaral, pwera na lang kung ayaw mo."  
"Goal ko ang makatapos."  
"Mabuti naman."  
"Eh may uniform po ba ako Sir?"  
"You're not my servant right? It's on the contract, so why ask about uniform? Kahit pantulog ang suot mo wala akong pakialam."  
"Buti naman."  
"Pero siyempre ayokong magsuot ka ng halos kita yang dibdib mo."  
_'Ayokong inaakit ko siya."  
_"Dahil ayokong binabastos ka dito, you're my employee now at kargado na kita."  
_'Ang sweet naman,' _"sige po Sir."  
"Okay na ba tayo?"  
"Opo."  
"Buti naman kung ganun, halika na," and get her car's key.  
"Sige po," and they stood and left.

"DITO na po ako Sir."  
"Hindi pala kalayuan kung ganun."  
"Opo."  
"Walang dahilan para hindi ka pumasok."  
"Oo nga po eh."  
"Sige na."  
"Salamat po sa paghatid," and she go out after she unbuckle the seatbelt.  
_'Magaan ang pakiramdam ko sa kanya,'_ then Shizuru bid goodbye to her and she left, _'bakit ganito? Okay naman ang ganito, ba't hindi 'to itinuro sa akin ni Papa? Gusto ba niyang mamuhay ako na malamig at matigas ang puso? O ayaw niya akong masaktan tulad niya?'_  
Natsuki didn't knew her mother, she don't have any idea who she was or what she looks like, she grew without her mother. She didn't even knew if she's still alive or not.

SHIZURU never try to fail Natsuki maayos niyang nagagawa ang mga nais at ayaw nito. She slowly understand who Natsuki really was. She didn't even try to open up kung kaanu-ano nito ang may-ari at CEO ng KGC. Kung may kaugnayan ito lagot siya, mawawala ang tiwalang ipinagkaloob sa nito sa kanya, mahihirapan siyang ibalik yun. Hindi pa niya ito lubos na kakilala, ganun na rin ito sa kanya.  
"5:30 ba ang uwian niyo?"  
"Actually Sir, 4, may ginagawa pa kasi ako sa school, dagdag na sa 5:30 ang ang minuto papunta dito pati na yung pangungulit ng mga guardia dun."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa narinig, "ba't hindi mo kaagad sinabi sa akin yan? Pa'no kung sa ibang lugar ka na nila dalhin at gamitin ang pangalan ko."  
"Sorry po Sir."  
"#7 Shizuru," at tumingin naman ito sa kanya, "ayokong napapahamak ka."  
And that word hit her and she got blush, "opo, hindi na mauulit Sir."  
"You have my number, I will call you wag kang magpapadala sa kanila."  
"Hai."  
"Come on now, I'll take you home."  
After Natsuki took Shizuru home ay napagalitan niya ang mga guardia ng naturang condo building kahit hindi ito mga day shift guards. Babala na rin kung magtatangka ang mga ito.

NATSUKI took a deep breath when she look at herself in the mirror wearing her school uniform.  
"Kaasar ang iksi, bahala na nga," and took her car's key then her school bag and left at her condo.  
Tulala at hindi makapaniwala ang mga guardia ng naturang building. It was their first time seeing her wearing a skirt. But Natsuki didn't mind them, masasanay din siya at mga ito.  
"Not bad huh, ang galing talaga ni Ms. Yohko," sabi ni Natsuki ng makita ang Akademya, then she go out after she park her car.  
Everyone look at her whenever she pass by and she just ignore them all, besides she need to find Student Council Room, that was the first on the list para siya makapagsimula at ayaw niyang nale-late.  
Then finally she found the Student Council Room.  
"7:10, fine enough," and she knock then she heard a familiar voice inside the room and she followed, so she enter.

PAREHONG nagulat ng makilala ang isa't-isa.  
"Woah!" and she look at her up and down.  
"What?"  
"You're so cute."  
"Wag mo nga akong asarin."  
"Dito ka mag-aaral?" "Halika upo ka."  
And Natsuki did, "naka-uniform nga ako diba?"  
"May itinatago ka pala sa business suit mo ha."  
"Siyempre naman, teka nga ba't nandito ka sa Student Council Room?"  
"Hindi ba sinabi ni Ms. Yohko sa'yo?"  
"Hindi ko na inungkat."  
"Well, ako ang Student Council President, nasa teritoryo kita."  
"Asar."  
"Pwede kitang tawaging Natsuki!" sabay lapit sa mukha nito.  
Hindi alam ni Natsuki ang mga nangyayari but her heart was pounding so fast.  
_'Bakit ganito ang pakiramdam ko sa babae'ng ito?'_ "hindi mo ako pwede tawaging Sir kung ganun?"  
"Oo, baliktad tayo," at bumalik sa upuan, "Pres. Shizuru o Pres. Fujino ang tawag mo sa akin, pwede ring President, kung hindi lagot ka sa Executives."  
"Really huh?"  
"Oo, pero mamaya na tayo mag-kwentuhan malapit na ang 7:30," at may kinuha.  
"Ito ba yung sinasabi mong ginagawa mo?"  
"Oo ganun nga," and she wrote some.  
"Okay."  
"Tara ito-tour kita dito pero siyempre pupuntahan muna natin ang dalawa mong professor."  
"Bakit?" and they stood, "they will mark you absent kung hindi kita ipagpapaalam."  
"Alright."  
And they left.  
Ibang Fujino Shizuru ang nakilala ni Natsuki. She looks like a CEO. Every students greeted her and not just that, male or female were drooling at her.  
Napangiti naman si Natsuki cause she like Shizuru, her professionalism.  
Naubos nila ang dalawang oras sa paglilibot sa Akademya. Pero siyempre hindi sila nakaligtas sa mga mata ng mga estudyante.  
"Matanong ko lang."  
"Ano yun?"  
"Bakit iba ang uniform mo sa akin?"  
"Ahh kaya ba hindi mo in-expect na nandito ako sa FGA?"  
"Yeah."  
"Eh kasi officer ako, under ng faculty, ng Executives."  
"Kaya nasabi mong hindi kalakihan ang fees mo."  
"Yeah."  
"Mabuti na yung sigurado."  
"Ngayon alam mo na kung sino dapat ang i-respeto, binabalaan kita, may mga tulad ko na officer din na mayayabang, be careful with them."  
"It's my first time that there is someone who is concern of me, except Ms. Yohko, so you're the second, thank you."  
"Mukhang sanag ka na nirerespeto sa lahat ng oras."  
"Tama ka pero sa tamang lugar, thank you for showing me FGA, pwede ka ng bumalik sa ginagawa mo, I can take care of myself now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah at wag mo ng alalahanin ang mga guards sa building, pinaalalahanan ko na sila."  
And Shizuru smiled, "thanks."  
"NK54008, Gray Audi, yun ang susundo sa'yo papunta sa building, wag kang mag-alala hindi ka mapapahamak maingat ako sa mga tao ko."  
"Okay, kung yan ang sabi mo."  
"Sige na," and she left then raise her right hand and bid goodbye.  
Sigurado si Shizuru kinilig siya dahil may namuo na sa puso niya na para lang kay Kuga Natsuki.

"SABIHIN mo President," and saw the black car left, "yung bagong estudyante, gaano siya kayaman?"  
"Ba't mo natanong?"  
"Dahil pinayagan siya na ipasok at ipark ang sasakyan niya dito sa FGA."  
"Hindi ako sigurado pero siguro mas mayaman siya kaysa sa may-ari nitong FGA."  
"Woah grabeh ha, pero hindi kayo nakaligtas sa mga mata ng estudyante kanina habang tino-tour mo siya."  
"Ganun naman talaga sila."  
"Katulad din ba nila, maypagnanasa yun sa'yo?"  
And Shizuru laugh.  
"Bakit?"  
"Wala, nagulat lang ako sa tanong mo, pwede kasing imposible."  
"Manhid na siya kung ganun."  
"Hindi naman, maingat lang siya."  
"Baka naman ikaw ang may pagnanasa."  
"It's not impossible."  
"Bago yan ha."  
And Shizuru just smiled.

MAAYOS ang daloy ng pag-aaral ni Natsuki. Tulad ng pangako ay siya ang nagbayad ng school fees ni Shizuru.  
Hindi rin nawawala ang mga pakialamero.  
"Shizuru," and grab hold on Shizuru's hand.  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru, "Reito."  
"Bakit ka ba lumalapit dun? Mukhang nakakalimutan mo ikakasal tayo after graduation."  
KANZAKI Reito was the heir of Kanzaki Group. Mayabang ito dahil tagapag-mana pero wala itong ibubuga.  
"Hindi ko nakakalimutan," at binawi ang kamay, "wag mo ring ipamukha sa akin na payag ako."  
"Hoy Shizuru kung hindi dahil sa amin matagal ng wala ang company niyo."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki ng marinig iyon lalo na't kanina pa siya nakikinig ng aksidenteng marinig ang boses ni Shizuru pagkatapos niya sa cashiers office.  
"At tandaan mo rin na hindi ikaw o kayo ang major shareholder, nando'n pa ang KGC twice bigger than your shares, kaya wag kang mayabang, saka na ako mababahala pag wala na sila at isa pa ikakasal lang tayo sa PAPEL pero hindi ako'y sa'yo," and she left.  
Galit namang naiwan si Reito.

"MS. YOHKO," agad na sabi ni Natsuki ng makontak niya si Ms. Yohko.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"In-interview mo si Ms. Fujino diba?"  
"Opo, bakit po?"  
"Kaanu-ano niya ang may-ari ng Fujino Corp.?" napansin naman ni Natsuki ang matagal na pagsagot nito, "tama ako diba? Is she?"  
"I'm sorry Sir Natsuki, but yes, she is, bago ko lang din nalaman."  
"Ang Kanzaki Group bakit sila ang pinili ng Fujino Corp. instead na sa atin?"  
"About that Sir, pinipigilan ng mga Yuuki ang Fujino Corp. na makipag-ugnayan sa inyo at inaalam ko pa po ito hanggang ngayon."  
"Ginagalit talaga ako ng mga Yuuki!"  
"Sorry Sir hindi ko kaagad nasabi sa inyo, wala pa po kasi akong matibay na ebidensya."  
"Just don't do this again, ipaalam mo sa akin kahit kulang and set a meeting with Fujino Corp. at ayokong may makaalam nun, ayoko rin na maantala yun kung pwedehin ako mismo ang pupunta."  
"Yes Sir."  
Napakuyom ng palad si Natsuki pagkatapos nilang mag-usap. Yuuki blocked her way again at ang masama pa magkasabwat ang Kanzaki Group at Yuuki Industries.

"PRES. SHIZURU," at napansin niyang malungkot ito.  
"Natsuki."  
"Can we talk?"  
"Sure."  
"Come on, follow me."  
In the library. They were in different shelves pero magkaharap sila. Nagkukunwaring nagbabasa ng libbro. Just writing in the paper was their only communication.  
"Matagal akong uuwi mamaya, nabalitaan kong wala kayong gagawin sa Council bukas kaya okay lang na dun ka matutulog sa condo ko, tama?" and gave it.  
Shizuru read it then wrote some, "okay, it's fine with me," and gave it.  
Natsuki replied, "sorry for this, importante lang talaga, you can go home by Saturday night, I will double it, don't worry."  
"Okay."

"IS my meeting with Mrs. Fujino are okay?" Natsuki ask when she enter at her car.  
"Yes Sir, no worries."  
"Very good, dumiretso na tayo dun."  
"Yes Sir," and motion the driver so that they can leave.

NAGKAABERYA pa sila ng makarating sila sa FC, lalo na't menor de edad pa si Natsuki. Pero ng i-check ang ID nito ay nagulat ang mga ito at napahiya kaya naman pinapasok na sila ng wala ng ibang problema.  
Pagkarating nila sa CEO's office ay si Yohko na ang humarap. Agad naman silang pinapasok sa opisina.  
"Ms. Yohko, come in," and she saw a blue haired teenager, "who is she, your daughter? Buti pinapasok siya."  
"She's not my daughter and yes she's still a teenager."  
"What?"  
Dahil sa pagkairita ay sumagot na si Natsuki, "it's okay Ms. Yohko I can handle it now."  
"Yes Sir."  
Dun na nagulat si Mrs. Fujino.  
Then Natsuki sat down in the sofa.  
"Ngayon alam ko na kung sa'n niya nakuha ang kagandahan niya, Shizuru looks like you."  
"How did you know about my daughter?" at umupo na rin kaharap nito.  
"She's my girlfriend actually."  
Nagulat naman si Yohko sa narinig but she trusted her boss so she didn't mind.  
"Yohko sino ba ang bata'ng ito?"  
"Pasensya na po Mrs. Fujino, nakalimutan ko po'ng ipakilala sa inyo, siya si Kuga Natsuki, CEO at owner ng Kuga Group of Company, she actually set this meeting."  
Natsuki raise her left eyebrow when she noticed Mrs. Fujino's reaction, "you can't believe it, don't you? Is that because it's hard to believe that I can handle KGC in this young age? Looks like you forgot, don't judge a businessman by it's outside features."  
"How can you..?"  
"I know all of you, hindi ako nakIkita sa personal dahil sa edad ko but this is an emergency so I have to risk this moment," and she made a call.  
Tumunog naman ang cellphone nito.  
"Answer it."  
And Mrs. Fujino did.  
"Kilala niyo na ba ako Mrs. Fujino?"  
Naibaba naman nito ang sariling phone dahil sa pagkagulat, "pa'no ka naging CEO at patakbuhin ang napakalaking kumpanya samantalang napakabata mo pa."  
"Kapag ang ama mo ay strikto at walang alam kundi patakbuhin lang ang kumpanya, ganun din ang ituturo ng ama mo sa'yo and besides this is business pera ang tumatakbo sa atin, kailangan mong magmatigas para sa kumpanya at mga empleyado mo."  
"You were right about that."  
"Now let's go back, I'm done explaining."  
"Okay."  
"I heard from Ms. Yohko about what was happened, I just wanted to clear the relation I have with the Yuuki Industries."  
"Yes about that, lagi na nilang sinasabi sa akin na hindi niyo na kami matutulungan and the Kanzaki Group was, I had no choice so I agreed with them."  
"You just fell on their trap, sinisiraan ako ng mag Yuuki kung hindi mo alam, ganun ka na rin pag hindi mo sila sinunod, tama?"  
"I just have a feeling."  
"Now, being Shizuru's girlfriend, I want to help her and marry her, nakikita kong nahihirapan siya and I don't want to see it, you don't have to worry about the Kanzaki and Yuuki, saka ka na mabahala pag kinuha ko na ang mga shares at investments ko," and Yohko handed her the folder and she accept it then handed it to Mrs. Fujino, "here's the copy of the yearly report of my company, pag-aralan mo kung gusto mo," and Mrs. Fujino accepted it, then she stood, "call me or Ms. Yohko if you're willing, I just love your daughter, I wait for your call, good day."  
"Alis na po kami."  
And they left.  
Mrs. Fujino breathely calm na para bang kanina pa pinipigilan ang hininga.

10 na at wala pa rin si Natsuki, nabahala naman si Shizuru sa pagkain nito.  
"Magigising naman siguro ako pag nakauwi na siya," and she lied down on the sofa and get some nap.  
It was past 12 ng makauwi na si Natsuki, she pass through the living room and she saw Shizuru lying in the couch. Sandali pa siyang napatitig dito then she found herself in front of her.  
"Shizuru I already know who you really are and let me do my thing, I don't want you to be hurt anymore, hope you will accept me, you taught me everything and thank you," and she caress her hair down to her cheek.

SHIZURU had a pleasant morning when she woke up. Ang sarap kasi ng tulog niya. Then her eyes got widened when she notice she's not on the couch but instead she's on the room, Natsuki's room.  
"Pa'no ako napunta dito?" at nakarinig ng lagaslas ng tubig, "naku po," and she look down at her body and nothing to worry cause she's not naked, "wala naman pala, sayang," at nakarinig ng pagbukas ng pinto, she quickly lied down at nagkunwaring natutulog but still her eyes were half opened.  
She saw Natsuki half naked ng lumabas ito ng banyo, pang-ibaba lang ang nakatakip and she saw her naked chest, her small breast but she had muscles.  
_'Ngayon lang 'to mangyayari lulubusin ko na,'_ kinikilig niyang sabi.  
Lubos niya itong pinagpapantasyahan, her eyes never loses on Natsuki's naked chest. Pero nagulat siya ng bigla itong magsalita.  
"Matutunaw na ako sa kakatitig mo, paghandaan mo na ako ng breakfast dun, I know you're wide awake Fujino Shizuru."  
_'How did she know?'_ and she sighed cause there's no way out, so she woke up, "nakakainis ka naman eh, hinayaan mo na lang sana ako."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki sa narinig niya cause she couldn't believe that Fujino Shizuru was fantasizing her and she just smiled.  
"Kamusta ang lakad mo kagabi?"  
"Okay naman."  
"Kumain ka ba? Alam mo kasi hindi na yun mainit," at pasulyap-sulyap dito.  
Napansin naman iyon ni Natsuki at hindi niya alam kung bakit pero gusto niya iyon, "okay lang."  
"Ano'ng oras ka nakauwi? Ang aga mo pa namang gumising?"  
"It's okay, maaga naman ako uuwi mamaya."  
"Okay," and she sighed, wala na kasi siyang ibang idadahilan para tagalan ang usapan.  
"Hindi ka ba nabo-bored dito?"  
"Hindi naman, marami kang gamit eh."  
"Mabuti naman kung ganun, okay lang ba simula ngayon pag wala kayong gagawin sa Council pag Saturday, dito ka Friday night, doble pa rin."  
"Walang problema, mukhang mas gusto kong nandito," _'para matakasan ko ang mayabang na yun,'_ tukoy niya kay Reito.  
"That was good news then."  
"Sige ipagluluto na kita, ako na ang magliligpit sa kama mo, gumamit naman ako."  
"Di, ako na, gumamit din naman ako, kaya sige na magluto ka na dun, ham at bacon na ang sa akin, ikaw na ang bahala sa'yo."  
"O-Okay," _'tabi kaming natulog kagabi,'_ "s-sige," at lumabas na ng kwarto.  
Napangiti naman si Natsuki sa reaksyon ni Shizuru. Ano pa kaya ang mangyayari pag tuluyan na kaming magsama?  
After breakfast ay umalis na si Natsuki. Para namang nakawalang kabayo si Shizuru, kinikilig talaga siya kanina pa. She even lied down again in Natsuki's large warm bed, kung sa'n sila natulog.

BAKAS pa rin sa mukha ni Natsuki ang kasiyahan. Napansin naman ni Yohko.  
"Mas gusto ko yang mukha niyo ngayon Sir Natsuki."  
"What?"  
"Yang mumha niyo cause you're smiling now, di tulad nung una, tuwang-tuwa ang mga staff niyo Sir."  
"Really, huh," and she remember Shizuru, "Shizuru was the reason of my smile."  
"That was good to hear, you're beginning now Sir Natsuki."  
"I'm still strict Ms. Yohko."  
"Alam ko po yun Sir, pero marunong na kayong ngumiti, ang aliwalas na ng mukha niyo at pwede ko yang dagdagan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mrs. Fujino called, planuhin niyo na raw ang nalalapit na wedding, wag niyo na raw problemahin ang mga Yuuki at Kanzaki dahil tapos na siya sa kanila."  
"Is there any problem towards them?"  
"Kilala niyo naman po sila pero pinrotektahanng Board niyo ang FC, wala na po silang nagawa dahil nasa panig sila kung ano ang tama."  
Napasandal naman si Natsuki, "that was really a good news."  
"Opo Sir, okay na rin po ang FC bumabalik na sa dating daloy."  
"I feel relief, thank you so much."  
"Para sa inyo Sir."  
And Natsuki get smiled.

MASAYA si Natsuki ng umuwi na siya pero si Shizuru malungkot.  
"Shizuru?"  
"Sir Natsuki kayo po pala, sandali lang po," at dun na siya hinawakan ni Natsuki sa braso.  
"Come on, sit down," and she guide her, sumunod naman ito sa kanya and they sat, "tell me what's wrong?"  
Dun na umiyak si Shizuru, "ikakasal na po kasi ako."  
"Are you not happy?"  
"Hindi naman po sa ganun, kaya lang po kasi hindi ko mahal ang taong pakakasalan ko, arrange marriage."  
"I see, hush now," and she wipe those tears away, "wag mo ng alalahanin yun dahil sinisiguro ko na hindi na siya ang pakakasalan mo."  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru at naguguluhan, "hindi ko po kayo maiintindihan."  
"Alam mo dapat magalit ako dahil naglihim ka sa akin pero hindi ko magawa, alam ko na kung sino ka talaga Fujino Shizuru, heir of Fujino Corporation," and she saw her reaction, "it's fine, I'm not mad cause I understand now, magtiwala ka."  
"I'm sorry, hindi ko intensyon na lokohin ka."  
"Alam ko yun."  
"Pero pa'no mo nalaman?"  
"I heard your conversation with Reito and I heard what I want to hear, I confirm it at nalaman ko, nagkataon namang may kinalaman ang mga Yuuki kaya hindi na ako nagdalawang isip at isa pa major shareholder ako ng company niyo, hindi ko hinahayaan na siraan ako, so I made a deal with your mother, kaya hindi na siya ang pakakasalan mo, kundi ako."  
"Okay lang ba sa'yo?" namumula niyang tanong.  
"Oo naman, bakit hindi?"  
"Okay, pero, nakaalitan mo na ba ang mga Yuuki?"  
"Oo, matagal ko na silang problema, cause Yuuki Nao was my ex-wife, and now she's blocking my way again, pero wag kang mag-alala wala nang namamagitan sa amin."  
Nagulat si Shizuru sa pinagtapat ni Natsuki sa kanya, "arrange marriage ka rin?"  
"Yes, kasi dati wala akong pakiramdam, walang pakialam, all I did was follow my father's path, pero nagbago yun simula ng makilala kita."  
"Natsuki..."  
"You change me and I hope it's okay to you."  
"Ano ka ba walang problema kung ikaw, kasi may.. gusto na ako sa'yo..," namumula niyang sabi.  
And Natsuki smiled, "buti naman kung ganun, dahil natutuwa ako kanina kasi pinag-papantasyahan mo ako."  
And Shizuru just cover her face lalo na't nag-iinit na siya, then Natsuki held her hand at napatingin siya dito, she felt safe when she look at those emerald eyes that was looking at her. Then Natsuki gently kiss her at napapikit siya.  
"Wag ka ng malungkot."  
"Hai, sabihin mong walang nangyari sa inyo."  
"Believe me, wala, for Christ's sake and Kuga Clan's sake, wala."  
"Buti naman, I love you."  
"I love you, pangako ko walang gagambala at sisira sa pagsasama natin, we will be okay, neh?" and held her both cheeks.  
"Hai, walang manggugulo."  
"Subukan lang nila dahil malalagot sila sa akin."  
And Shizuru smiled and she nod, "I'm so happy and yes I want you as my forever partner, I love you."  
"That's what I want to hear, I love you most," and she kiss her once again.  
"May pakiramdam ka na."  
"Oo nga at dahil yun sa'yo."  
"I'm glad," at siya na ang kusang humalik dito.  
Natsuki gracefully accepted it.


End file.
